1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component, and particularly relates to an electronic component that includes an electronic element exhibiting electrostriction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents according to the related art disclosing an electronic component attempting to reduce the occurrence of noise by suppressing the transmission of vibrations include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134430. In the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134430, under a capacitor element serving as the main body of a multilayer capacitor, one interposer substrate defining a terminal, which is also referred herein to as a substrate terminal, is disposed. A pair of external electrodes of the capacitor element and a pair of mounting electrodes respectively connected thereto are disposed on a front surface side of the interposer substrate. A wiring pattern of the substrate and a pair of connection electrodes respectively connected thereto by solder are disposed on a back surface side of the interposer substrate.
When an electronic component is mounted on a circuit substrate by connecting an electronic element, for example, the capacitor element, to the circuit substrate with a substrate terminal sandwiched therebetween, burrs on electrodes of the substrate terminal may cause mounting defects to occur in the electronic component. When the electrodes are reduced in size so that the electrodes do not reach a circumferential surface of the substrate terminal in order to suppress the occurrence of burrs on the electrodes of the substrate terminal, then mounting stability of the electronic component is reduced.